Errance
by Smirnov
Summary: Après Hadès, les chevaliers sont ressucités,mais...(yaoi)
1. prologue: résurection

_**ERRANCE**_

**Chapitre 1 : Résurrection**

_Sanctuaire, après la guerre_

Un silence de mort régnait…Quelques heures plus tôt, la lune avait fait place au soleil, mais la nuit était tombée sur le sanctuaire.

Ils sont… commença Marine

Je ne crois pas…Je sens le cosmos d'Athéna…répondit Shaina

Revenez où on ne vous le pardonnera jamais ! gémit Ichi

…

Soudain, dans une lumière intense, une pluie d'étoiles s'abattit sur le sanctuaire. 17 de ces étoiles atterrirent dans les 12 maisons : chaque chevalier d'or (à part Aioros parce qu'il à pas d'intérêt dans l'histoire) avait ressuscité ainsi que les chevaliers de bronze : Seiya dans la maison du sagittaire, Shiryu dans celle de la balance, Hyoga dans la 11ème maison, Ikky dans celle( heu … plutôt dans les ruines de celle) de la vierge et Shun dans celle du lion( on savait pas où le foutre ).

_Dans le temple du Verseau _

Hyoga, réveille toi … Hyoga

Hum…

Allez, ouvre les yeux

Maître…que c'est il passé?

Je l'ignore, mais nous sommes au sanctuaire

Camus aida Hyoga à se lever quand Milo entra en trombe dans le temple.

_Dans le « temple » de la Vierge_

Ikky se réveilla. Il sentit la brise sur son visage.

…Il me semblait qu'il faisait plus chaud, en enfer…grommela-t-il.

Il observa les alentours et découvrit le saint de la vierge en train de dormir (choquant !) .Il le réveille avec sa délicatesse naturelle (une « petite » baffe sur la tronche). Shaka s'éveilla alors et observa Ikky.

I…Ikky…sommes nous morts ?

Je n'en ai pas l'impression

Shaka regarda autour de lui

Je crois qu'il va falloir te trouver un autre logement, en attendant de faire réparer celui-là

Hem…

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, Ikky se retourna et disparut.( respectons le protocole)

Shaka se releva et partit à la rencontre des autres survivants.

_Dans la maison du lion_

Shun debout… debout Shun…

Ikky mon frère, c'est toi ?

Heu… non désolé, c'est Aiolia j'ignore où est Ikky, mais j'ai la vague impression que nous sommes dans mon temple. Ca va, tu peux te lever ?

Oui, merci. Mais comment est-ce possible ?(très bonne question) Nous étions en enfer il y a quelque heure .

Je ne sais pas. Nous ferions mieux de sortir pour voir si les autres sont aussi revenus.

Ils sortirent de la maison du lion.

_Dans la 3ème maison_

Saga se réveilla…Plus rapide d'esprit que certains (par décence, je ne citerai aucun nom ou je risque de me prendre un châtiment du ciel en pleine tronche, oh merde, je l'ai dit)

En regardant le plafond, il s'aperçut directement qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des gémeaux. Il essaya de se redresser, mais un poids sur ses jambes l'en empêcha.

En se redressant, il n'aperçut que des longs cheveux bleus, des cheveux…semblables aux siens. Il dégagea ses jambes vivement pour vérifier si la personne à qui appartenait ces cheveux était bien celle à qui il pensait. La tête heurta le sol en glissant ce qui réveilla son possesseur.

Que…Où suis-je ?

Dans la maison des gémeaux…

Canon (car c'est lui) se releva et tourna brusquement la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur

Sa…Saga, c'est toi… ?

Comme tu peux le constater, oui…

Ce…Ca va ?

Saga se releva

Athéna…

Il partit en direction du palais du grand pope, suivit par son frère.

_Dans la maison de la balance_

Mon petit Shiryu est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, et vous mon maître vénéré ?

Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Shiryu, il faut aller voir si Athéna aussi est là.

Vous avez raison, comme toujours, mon maître vénéré

_Retour dans la 11ème maison_

Milo entra en trombe

Camus, est-ce que tu es…Hyoga, tu…tu es là aussi…

Milo regarda Hyoga avec un mélange d'animosité compte tenu de la position de Camus et Hyoga et de gène du fait de son entrée dans le temple.

Bonjour Milo, lui répondit Camus qui ne remarqua pas les échanges de regard de son meilleur ami et de son disciple.

Heu… oui bonjour, je … heu… montais voir comment allait Athéna. Désolé de vous avoir dérangés.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Heu… pour rien.

Hyoga ne disait rien, ne comprenant pas trop l'échange mais s'écarta néanmoins de son maître de peur de se prendre scarlet needle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

As-tu vu les autres ?

Oui, ils montent tous, nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

Tu as raison.

Oui, finit par dire Hyoga

Tiens, tu parles toi… le chambra Milo

Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il montait déjà les escaliers vers la maison du grand pope .

_Dans le palais du Grand Pope_

Athéna s'éveilla après avoir somnolé dans la chambre réservé…bah à Athéna ( hum,oui phrase inutile, je vous l'accorde)

Elle s'est réveillée, dit Shaka

Athéna se redressa et regarda le saint de la vierge.

Shaka…nous sommes revenus au sanctuaire

Oui… tous le monde a été ressuscité par je ne sais quel miracle

Athéna regarda les autre saints

Saga la regardait avec l'air inquiet, Canon était adossé au mur (à distance respectueuse de Saga), ainsi que DM. Aphrodite se tenait debout. Shun était à genoux à côté du lit. Camus et Hyoga se tenait en retrait ainsi que Mû et Kiki. Milo, lui, s'était placé derrière Camus pour observer Athéna, mais surtout, pour surveiller l'attitude de Hyoga vis-à-vis de son maître. Shiryu et Dokko venait d'arriver, et Shura se contentait de regarder. C'est alors que Seiya débarqua( oui, je sais…mais c'est le héros…)

Saori !

Seiya !

Comme je suis content

Oui, mais nous aurons tout le temps de parler après, car maintenant il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends en bas avec Marine

Sei…Seika !

Oui…va la rejoindre

Merci !

Et Seiya partit ( et hop!exit Seiya !)

Tous les chevaliers se réjouirent du retour d'Athéna…

Et Shaka aborda le délicat sujet de son logement…

_A suivre_


	2. chapitre 2: la mission

Chapitre2 : la mission 

Shaka aborda le problème « maison détruite »

excusez moi de troubler ce merveilleux instant mais j'aimerais énoncer un problème concernant mon temple.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ton temple mon petit Shaka ? Il y a un peu de poussière dedans ? Trop de saleté ? Rétorqua DM

Heu… pour être franc : il est détruit.

Et c'est juste pour ça que tu nous interrompt. S'insurgea DM

Je m'arrangerai pour le faire réparer au plus vite. Dit Athéna. Mais en attendant tu vas devoir dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Un lourd silence s'abattit soudain sur la maison du grand pope. Une mouche vola, Aphrodite regarda ses ongles, une mouche vola, Mû regarda ses pieds, Shura n'avait pas entendu la question et DM écrasa la mouche qui commençait à l'énerver. Quand :

Il peut venir chez moi en attendant. Dit Saga

Mais, et ton frère… Rétorqua Athéna

Heu…le temple du Sagittaire est vide.

Mais oui c'est ça. Shaka tu n'a qu'à allez là-bas en attendant

D'accord. répondit Shaka

… (Saga)

… (Canon)

Quelques temps plus tard, le temple de Shaka ayant été reconstruit, une petite fête fut organisée. Le saint de la Vierge invita les chevaliers d'or, les chevaliers de bronze, à part Shiryu qui était parti se ressourcer aux cinq pics, ainsi que Canon avec qui il avait beaucoup sympathisé. Lors de la fête, plusieurs petits groupes s'étaient formés : Camus et Hyoga parlaient de la Sibérie accompagnés de Milo, qui était là plus pour les surveiller que pour participer à cette passionnante discussion sur la qualité des soupes de Yakov, Mû et Dokko ( qui n'avait plus son petit Shiryu à qui divulguer ses précieux conseils) parlaient de philosophie. Death Mask et Aphrodite se saoulaient allégrement. Shun regardait Seiya qui, quelque peu éméché, se dandinait sur la musique. Shura rembarrait Kiki qui avait un œil au beurre noir (Il avait déjà essayé d'emmerder DM). Aldébaran, Aiolia et Athéna parlaient de leur côté. Shaka semblait réconforter Canon qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Saga les regardait tout en portant son 5ième verre de vodka à la bouche, bientôt rejoint par Milo qui, lassé d'entendre parler des nuances de goût des soupes de Yakov, entama une discussion sur la fatalité avec Saga.

Quelques jours après, Milo chercha Camus dans le sanctuaire pour un petit entraînement. Il était tout d'abord aller dans son temple mais il n'y était pas. Par la suite il avait fait tous les temples en vain. Il finit par le retrouver du coté de la plage en compagnie de Hyoga. Le maître et le disciple s'entraînaient. Milo les regarda en retrait un moment puis repartit sentant une vive colère monter en lui : _J'en ai marre, ils sont toujours ensemble, je n'ai rien contre Hyoga mais là trop c'est trop ! Il me vole tous les moments que je peux passer avec Camus et les rare fois où j'ai réussi à être avec lui il n'a eu de cesse de me parler de son disciple, de ses progrès, de la fierté qu'il a pour lui. Moi j'ai mis du temps pour qu'il m'accorde sa confiance, pour qu'il me parle à cœur ouvert, bon d'accord y a encore du boulot mais c'est déjà mieux qu'avant : je ne fait plus de long monologue, il répond à certaine de mes questions et il arrive même que l'on parle de sujet intime et lui il débarque et me prend tout sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! Milo réagis il ne s'intéresse pas à toi, c'est vrai quoi la dernière fois tu lui as parlé de tes conquêtes féminines et il n'a pas réagit , il a même souris de temps en temps et…_

Plongé dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas vu Aiolia devant lui et lui rentra dedans (en tout bien tout honneur bien sur).

Milo, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non, ce n'est rien. Je cherchais juste quelqu'un pour m'entraîner un peu.

Je suis libre si tu veux.

pourquoi pas, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas combattus

Canon était aller chercher Shaka à son temple en début d'après midi pour s'entraîner. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, ils repartirent sur le chemin du retour. Pris dans la discussion, Shaka ne remarqua pas la grosse pierre en travers du chemin sur laquelle il trébucha. Il fut rattrapé in extremis par Canon (quoi, qui a dit : « le coup classique » ?).

Saga revenait des thermes. Il avait gardé de sa mauvaise période l'habitude de prendre des bains, entièrement plongé dans le noir. Il traversait les camps d'entraînement des chevaliers quand il aperçut Shaka …dans les bras de Canon. Sans comprendre pourquoi une colère noire monta en lui et il serra les poing en détournant les yeux.

Saga, nous ne t'avions pas vu. Dit une voix douce.

Saga releva la tête et s'aperçut que Shaka lui parlait…

Vous pourriez être plus discret, il y a des enfants par ici !

Sans avoir vu Shaka ouvrir des yeux éberlués à cette remarque qu'il n'avait pas compris ni ceux intrigués de son frère qui lui avait compris, Saga se détourna.

_Et voilà…j'ai réagis exactement comme je ne voulais pas le faire : je me suis mis en colère et je leurs ai parlé sèchement, comme quand Canon essaie de me parler. Je lui en veux … mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a trahis Athéna ? Pff… je suis au même niveau que lui sur ce plan là. J'en veux à Shaka alors ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fait comme si rien ne s' était passé dans son temple lors de la guerre conte Hadès ? Je leurs en veux à tout les deux de s'enlacer devant moi…_

Saga frappa sur le rocher d'à côté qui ne résista pas longtemps.

Hyoga était retourné en Sibérie pour le plus grand bonheur de Milo jusqu'au jour où Camus lui annonça qu'il partait le rejoindre pour se ressourcer. Il s'en voulait car ce jour là il était sortit du 11ème temple sans un « au revoir » à Camus et en claquant la porte de surcroît.

Les relations entre Saga et Canon semblait se détériorer de jour en jour contrairement au « lien » qui unissait Canon et Shaka. Voyant cela , Athéna décida de leurs confier la mission qu'elle était venu aborder avec les chevaliers d'or dans la matinée :

Mes messagers m'ont informés que plusieurs villages ont été brûlés en Sibérie. Le chevalier du Verseau et Hyoga enquête de leur côté mais j'ai décidé de leurs envoyés des renforts à savoir : Milo, Shaka, Saga et Canon

_Je vais enfin revoir Camus…et Hyoga aussi._

Shaka se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot.

QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!! crièrent Canon et Saga en cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre chevaliers arrivèrent devant le jet privé d'Athéna qui ne comprenait naturellement que quatre places.

A suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Et pourquoi donc s'il te plaît ?

- Je préfère être à l'avant de l'avion et Shaka aussi, il est donc naturel que nous soyons à coté.

- Pff…tu as vu la taille de cet avion ? A l'avant ou à l'arrière, tu ne verra pas la différence.

Voyant Canon commencer à serrer les dents, Shaka intervint :

Mais… Saga les 1ère places sont près de la porte, il y fait plus frais… dit-il.

Etant donné que l'argument venait de Shaka, Saga ne le contredit pas.

Et pourquoi n'aurais je pas l'envie de me mettre au frais, moi aussi ?

La chaleur ne t'a jamais dérangé, à ce que je sache…dit Canon qui s'était calmé.

Qu'en sais-tu toi ? Tu as disparu pendant 13 ans…

Tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte. J'ai disparu, oui, mais à qui la faute ? Dit Canon en jetant à présent un regard noir à son frère.

A présent c'était au tour de Saga de serrer les dents.

Ne vous disputez pas . Je vais me mettre à côté de Milo, voilà tout .

Mais…heu…

Non ne t'en fait pas Saga je vais bien réussir à supporter la chaleur .

Saga et Canon se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers leurs places si gracieusement attribuées. Canon commença à s'asseoir.

Le hublot…

Quoi le hublot ?

Pourquoi serais-ce toi près du hublot ?

Je préfère être près du hublot, tu peux au moins me laissez ça, non ?

Comment ça, « au moins » ?

Bon…fit Canon résigné, je te laisse le hublot.

Saga s'installa.

Pendant le voyage, Milo regardait par le hublot et Shaka méditait, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour voir si les deux frère étaient toujours en train de se disputer à propos de l'accoudoir.

**_Quelque part en Sibérie_**

D'après les renseignements du vieil homme, nous sommes encore à 5km du prochain village. J'espère que nous arriverons à temps cette fois ci.

Je ne penses pas, ils ont une trop longue avance sur nous. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il y est plus de survivant que dans le précédent. Mais nous verrons quand nous y serons.

Sur ce Camus se tus. Hyoga ne dit plus rien pendant quelque temps mais néanmoins une question trottait dans sa tête depuis longtemps mais n'avait pu la poser, il se décida donc :

Maître, il y a une question que je veux vous poser depuis longtemps.

Je t 'écoute.

Y a-t-il quelque chose entre Milo et vous ?

Je te demande pardon ?!

Heu… je veux dire que, depuis notre réveil dans votre temple et depuis qu'il est entré brusquement pendant que vous m'aidiez à me relever, il se montre très froid voir même agressif.

Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il est vrai qu'il se comporte bizarrement. Quand je lui est annoncé que je partais pour la Sibérie, il est parti violement en claquant la porte. Mais j'ignore pourquoi ?

Maître, avez-vous pensé à l'éventualité que…peut être…Milo serait…

Chut !

Hyoga s'arrêta et regarda devant lui : ils étaient arrivés au village, mais il était en cendre. Ils coururent pour voir s'il y avait des survivants.

A leurs arrivée, ils virent tous les rescapés en file indienne devant une bâtisse. Une fois au devant de la file ils virent un jeune garçon servant de la soupe.

YAKOV !!! (les deux ensemble)

Ouiiiiiii qui le demande ? hyoga!

Yakov sauta sur Hyoga mais resta à distance respectueuse de Camus ( on se demande bien pourquoi?). Il leur parla des incendies causés par des chevaliers mais ne sachant pas grand chose, fut « poliment » remercié par Camus. Les deux chevaliers repartirent en se dirigeant vers l'aéroport pour chercher les autres.

A l'aéroport 

Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux de Camus et de Hyoga était étrange : Milo sortit le premier, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, suivit de Shaka qui semblait se retourner pour regarder derrière, enfin, arrivèrent les deux frères.

tu sais parfaitement que je déteste l' abricot !

je ne m'en souvenait plus, et en plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais toujours agir en fonction de tes goûts !

je ne t'ai jamais demander de… Canon préféra s'interrompre d'une part car il en avait assez de ces disputes perpétuelles et d'autre part car il venait d'apercevoir Camus et son disciple.

Heu… le voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda timidement Hyoga bien que la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

Et bien…, répondit Shaka en regardant Milo espérant obtenir un soutient de sa part, mais qui gardait les yeux rivés sur Camus. Heu… pas trop mal…

Les incendies se répètent et les victimes se multiplient annonça Camus faisant preuve de beaucoup de tact.

Il faut y remédier…répondit Saga après un instant de silence.

Oui, mais là il est trop tard, trouvons plutôt un endroit où dormir , dit Camus. Au fait, avez-vous manger ? Parce que nous, Yakov nous a donné de la soupe.

Oui, répondit Shaka, enfin ont nous a donné du pain avec de la confiture de fraise et… d'abricot. Rajouta-t-il en regardant Saga.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'auberge fut calme, Shaka et Camus parlaient, Milo et Hyoga marchaient en silence et Canon et Saga feignait de s'ignorer. Arrivés à destination, ils prirent 3 chambres (6 ça coûte trop cher). La répartition fut compliquée :

Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? (j'en ai marre d'écrire cette phrase) s'écria Saga.

Parce que lui et Camus sont les plus calmes et comme Camus ira sans doute avec Hyoga donc il ne reste que Milo et Shaka. Met toi avec Milo.

Non, Milo ronfle !

Pas du tout, je respire fort, c'est tout ! s'indigna celui-ci.

Pendant que Saga, Canon et Milo se querellaient, Hyoga regardait, intrigué. Camus et Shaka eux parlaient.

Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que Canon et Saga soient dans la même chambre. Je ne leur demande pas de bien s'entendre, mais juste de s'expliquer. Dit Shaka.

Je pense que Milo et Hyoga doivent aussi être dans la même. Milo a l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir et je me demande bien pourquoi. (non mais quel… non, ça se passe de commentaires…).

C'est ainsi que la répartition fut faite malgré les protestations des trois qui s'engueulaient précédemment.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 Dans la chambre de Hyoga et Milo 

Hyoga entra en premier suivit de près par Milo qui ferma la porte avec un certain bruit. Hyoga, quelque « peu » intimidé, osa néanmoins parler :

Quelle partie du lit veux-tu ? (parce que naturellement, c'est un lit deux places).

M'en moque ! Je prendrais la partie où tu me gêneras le moins.

Puis-je au moins savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point car j'avoue ne pas comprendre ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Camus, qui est si intelligent, ai pu entraîner un disciple aussi stupide !

…

Tu ne comprends toujours pas ! Tu le fais exprès ou tu es naturellement con !

Heu… tu es… amoureux de Camus ?

Ca y est il a compris! Oui! Je suis amoureux de Camus et toi tu me le prends : à chaque fois que je veux m'entraîner qui est là ? Hyoga ! A chaque fois que je parle avec Camus de qui on parle ? Hyoga !

Je l'ignorais. Je suis désolé. Je vais essayer de m'éloigner de lui mais je ne peux rien faire pour ses dialogues… Mais à mon avis tu ferais mieux de lui parler.

Humf, tu es marrant, tu me vois aller le voir et lui dire : « salut ! Et tu sais quoi, je suie dingue de toi, a par ça tout baigne ». Non, il ne comprendrait pas.

Mon maître n'est pas aussi naïf que tu le penses. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il te rejette. A mon avis, il comprendra. Peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose de spécial pour toi.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

On en a parlé ce matin. Il m'a semblé déçu quand tu es parti en claquant la porte l'autre fois. Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser.

Hum… j'y réfléchirais. Pour le moment nous devrions dormir.

D'accord.

Je prends la partie droite ! J'aime pas la gauche !

Hahaha…d'accord. Bonne nuit .

A toi aussi.

Le lendemain, Camus partit réveiller Milo et Hyoga. Il frappa à la porte : pas de réponse. Il se décida à entrer. Il stoppa net à la porte : Milo avait enlacé Hyoga pendant la nuit. Sans s'en rendre compte il gela la poignée tant cet vision l'énervait. Soudain Milo se réveilla :

Camus…que fais-tu ici ?

Camus mit quelque seconde à reprendre ses esprits et répondit :

Petit déjeuner !

Sur ce, il ferma la porte.

_Dans la chambre des deux frère les plus complices du monde_

Tu n'as pas le sentiment de t'étaler des fois ?

Et toi, tu prends toutes les couvertures.

Tu n'as qu'à dormir par terre !

Et pourquoi ça serait à moi d'y aller ?

Parce que je ne bougerais pas d'ici.

Bon, je vais dormir par terre, si tu veux.

Bon débarras, fit Saga en se tournant dans l'autre sens.

Canon respira un grand coups et fini par dire :

Saga … qu'est ce que tu as ?

Quoi, « qu'est ce que j'ai » ? Je vais très bien…

Saga…je crois que ce petit jeu a assez duré…

Quel jeu ? Je n'ai jamais joué de jeu, moi…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'essaie d'arranger notre relation et…

Pff, mon pauvre Canon, il n'y a rien à arranger. Nous nous sommes toujours détestés, nous nous détesterons toujours.

Je ne t'ai pas toujours détesté, figure toi, rétorqua Canon qui commençait à s'énerver. C'est toi, qui dès notre arrivé au sanctuaire, m'a complètement laissé tomber.

Je ne t'ai jamais laissé tomber, tu me rembarais à chaque fois que je t'adressais la parole !

Quand tu me parlais c'était toujours pour me critiquer, tu ne m'as jamais encouragé.

Tu voulais que je t'encourage à tuer Athéna peut être ?! Cria Saga qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tu passais ton temps à m'envier parce que je réussissais partout ou tu échouais lamentablement, parce que j'étais plus intelligent, plus fort, plus sociable que toi ? ( pour la modestie on repassera…) Tu me reproches de t'avoir ignoré, t'es-tu seulement demandé pourquoi ? Ne t'es-tu jamais dis que c'était parce que j'avais honte de toi, que tu faisais pitié ? Et puis, que vas-tu me reprocher encore ? De t'être rebellé contre Athéna ? Ou de t'être aperçu que ton comportement était stupide au dernier moment ? Que me reproches-tu d'autre, hein ?

Je te reproche juste de ne jamais avoir été mon frère ! Et tu oses me parler de comportement piteux alors que je te vois tourner autour de Shaka comme une chienne en chaleur pendant la période de reproduction ?!

Le coup partit. Canon le savait de toute façon . Son frère venait de lui envoyer une droite bien sentie sur son visage qui saignait à présent.

Hahaha… tu vois comme tu t'énerves maintenant… J'ai touché le point sensible on dirait…

Je t'interdit de parler de lui de cette façon !

Tu es jaloux, hein… Oui, tu crève de jalousie parce que Shaka s'intéresse plus à moi qu'à toi…

Le deuxième coup. Un coup de pied, cette fois, partit en direction du visage de Canon, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

Non…ne t'énerve pas…ne t'énerve pas , car Shaka ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon . Quand, je le vois, on ne parle que de toi…je ne le vois que pour parler de toi. Mais toi…tu en est amoureux n'est ce pas ?

« Amoureux »…ce mot résonna dans l'esprit de Saga _« amoureux de Shaka… d'un homme…déjà qu'il s'était interdit de tomber amoureux, mais d'un compagnon d'armes, d'un homme si pur… Bien sur, il s'était déjà dit que Shaka était magnifique mais de là à en tomber amoureux…C'est vrai aussi qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Shaka avec son frère ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs. Alors c'est ça l'amour… je l'aime… »._

On frappa alors à la porte ce qui interrompit les pensées de Saga et la manœuvre de « nettoyage de sang sur la figure » de Canon.

Petit déjeuner

A suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Camus rejoignit Shaka à leur table, bientôt suivi de Milo et de Hyoga. Arrivés à la table, Shaka et surtout Camus s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient cessés la discussion entamée dans le couloir.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda Camus.

-Oh… de rien, de la pluie, du beau temps,de ce magnifique pays qu'est la Sibérie, pas vrai Hyoga ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Répondit Hyoga avec un sourire complice.

-Hum…se contenta de dire Camus.

-Avez-vous bien dormit ? Demanda Shaka.

-Ma foi…fort bien,le lit était très confortable dit Milo.

-Pas que le lit, rétorqua Camus froidement.

? (les trois autres)

Saga et Canon arrivèrent. Les quatre chevaliers regardèrent Canon avec des yeux ronds

-Canon ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Hyoga.

-Heu… J'ai trébuché et la lampe m'est tombé dessus…

Huit yeux se dirigèrent soudainement sur Saga.

-…

-Bon qu'y a-t-il pour petit déjeuner ? demanda Canon

-Du thé, du café, du lait, de la brioche et de la confiture… d'abricot…

-Bon, on laisse tomber la confiture. Je vais prendre du café.

Shaka finit son verre de lait et dit :

-Je vais méditer un peu dans ma chambre.

Canon ayant finit son café et sa brioche lui dit qu'il allait avec lui pour tenter de récupérer la lampe de chevet. Saga ayant une envie pressante partit aux toilettes et Hyoga décida d'aller payer.

Camus et Milo restèrent seul devant leur bol de thé. Un silence pesant s'était installé que Milo brisa :

-Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'il n'y avait pas que le lit de confortable ?

-Parce que vu comment tu étais couché sur Hyoga quand je suis entré, tu n'as pas du beaucoup profité du confort du lit. Enfin, vous avez au moins eu la décence de vous rhabiller.

-Qu…quoi ?

-Je vous ramène les affaires dans le hall et nous partons.

Sur ce, Camus partit en laissant un Milo ahuri.

Montant les marches,Camus réfléchissait :

« _Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ? Et pourquoi ai-je gelé la poignée de la porte ça m'a énervé de le voir l'enlacer comme ça ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela m'énerve de l'imaginer dans les bras d'autre personnes ? Il m' a déjà parler de ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines mais ça ne me dérangeais pas, je savais que ce n'était pas sérieux. Mais là, imaginer que Milo puisse être amoureux de Hyoga m'énerve profondément ! Je crois que c'est de la jalousie . Je comprends mieux pourquoi Milo est partit en claquant la porte : c'est parce qu'il était amoureux de Hyoga ! Non, je ne peux pas croire ça , je ne veux pas croire ça car cette simple pensée me déchire le cœur. J'ai peur de le perdre mais… lequel des deux ai-je peur de perdre » _

Camus sortit de sa réflexion quand il fut devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shaka. Mais il n'ouvrit pas la porte car il l'entendait discuter avec Canon.

Saga s'était enfermé dans les toilettes. Il s'était assit à côté du lavabo, pour réfléchir. Sa « conversation » de cette nuit avec son frère, l'avait profondément troublé

_« Amoureux… non je ne peux pas en être amoureux… il est trop… je ne peux pas. Je ne le mérite pas, il est trop beau, trop pur pour moi…l'amour m'est interdit, cet amour m'est interdit. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains, trop de vies sur la conscience pour me permettre d'aimer. Je ne pourrais que le faire souffrir, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… ça me tuerait_ ».

Saga fut à nouveau interrompu dans ses pensées par un frappement à la porte : le réceptionniste. Celui-ci lui signala qu'il fallait régler la facture, Hyoga étant mineur, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'il compris.

-Tu t'es expliqué avec ton frère ?

-Oh oui… il m'a clairement exprimé tout le mépris que je lui inspire.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Avec d'autre termes, oui…

-Je suis sur qu'il ne le pense pas. Comment cela s'est-il finit, alors ?

-Je l'ai fait réfléchir sur … un tout autre sujet.

-Lequel ? demanda Shaka.

Canon marqua une pause et regarda longuement son interlocuteur.

-Toi…finit-il par dire

-Moi ? Comment cela ? dit Shaka, interloqué

-Mon frère est …amoureux de toi…

-Comment ? Saga ?

-Oui… il refuse de l'admettre mais je suis sur qu'il le sait au fond de lui…

-Mais…

TOC TOC

-Oui ?

-c'est moi, dit Camus en approchant, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-non répondit Canon pendant que Shaka avait l'air songeur .

-la note doit être réglée … on y va ?

à suivre…


	6. chapitre 6

Réponse aux reviews : merci pour tous ceux qui nous ont envoyé des reviews (et désolé de répondre que maintenant !)

Shina the black angel : merci pour ta gentille review. Pour les couples, on voulait innover un peu mais je crois que c'est foiré !

Vela : viva la viva la Vela !Bon ok, c'est pas drôle, on a toujours eu un humour de merde et nos blague ne font rire que nous ! Merci pour ta reviews, elle nous a fait vachement plaisir ! Pour Saga et Canon tu verras, ne pas gâcher le suspens… Milo et Camus, Shaka et Saga, c'est bien partit mais qui sait, tout peut encore changer.

Et merci aussi à : vivi, vio, fushicho, Atlanta de Tebas désolé de pas vous répondre mais vos reviews nous ont fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois que Camus eu réglée la note, les 6 chevaliers reprirent la route en direction d'un autre village. Sur la route, l'ambiance était tendue : Shaka était songeur et lançait des regards furtifs en direction de Saga qui les lui renvoyaient. Saga, quand à lui, s'apercevait que Shaka le regardait mais il détournait les yeux à chaque fois que celui-ci les posait sur lui. De plus, compte tenu de ce qui c'était passé avec Canon la nuit précédente, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui non plus pour décoincer l'ambiance. Camus marchait avec le groupe mais il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'on aurait dit qu'il était mis à l'écart. Milo le regardait en cherchant le pourquoi de ce qui c'était passé le matin et Hyoga ne savait plus où se mettre ne comprenant décidemment rien et commençant à se dire que de toute façon il était inutile de chercher.

_« mais qu'est ce qu'il est partit s'imaginer ! Penser que Hyoga et moi …nous avons…Ah non ! Quel horreur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai entendu! S'il savait que la seule personne que je veuilles dans mon lit c'est lui je ne sait pas ce qu'il dirait… »._

_« Milo et Hyoga… ensemble…non ce n'est pas possible, Milo ne peux pas s'intéresser a Hyoga de cette manière, non pas que Hyoga ne soit pas séduisant bien au contraire mais Milo est un chevalier d'or et est de surcroît plus âgé que lui alors il ne peux pas. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'énerve autant ? Quand Isaac était là, Hyoga et lui dormaient souvent dans le même lit et ça ne me dérangeais pas outre mesure même si je préférais les voir tous les deux chacun dans son lit, alors pourquoi la vue de Hyoga avec Milo… Serait-ce de voir Milo dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre qui me… Non c'est impossible, je ne peux… de Milo il est mon meilleur ami…pourtant » . _

Camus regarda Milo du coin de l'œil .

_« c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique et que je pourrais l'écouter parler pendant des heures juste pour le plaisir de le voir mais de la à penser que j'ai, pour lui, d'autres sentiments qu'une profonde amitié…pourtant même si ma tête me dit qu'il n'y a rien, j'ai la vague impression que mon cœur lui… c'est curieux, il a l'air songeur. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de repenser à la scène de ce matin… »._

« Amoureux…et de moi en plus…Je ne sais pas. Et puis ,c'est étrange cette idée, Saga n'a jamais essayé de se rapprocher de moi…Bien sur j'ai bien sentit que pendant le guerre contre Hadès, dans mon temple, il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial entre lui et moi bien plus qu'avec Camus et Shura. Evidement Saga est très beau. Mais il , n'est pas attirant uniquement physiquement, son caractère aussi est attirant…oui, Saga est attirant…mais, ma religion interdit ce genre de relation et… ».

Shaka interrompit ses pensées en sentant le regard insistant de Saga sur lui mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Je le regarde, il se retourne et détourne les yeux. Je lui suis donc si indifférent. Ca me fait mal mais je préfère ça. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder…je sais que je le gêne mais il est tellement beau…trop beau pour moi… ».

« Non mais regardez les moi, ces deux-là. C'est pas un bâton qu'il ont dans le cul c'est un râteau ! Il n'arrête pas de se regarder depuis ce matin et le pire c'est qu'il se croient discrets ! Et Saga, hier quand je lui est dit qu'il était amoureux de Shaka, on aurait dit un prêtre qui découvrait l'illumination ! Comme si il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il l'aimait ! Quoiqu'il en serait bien capable…Je les aurait bien aidés mais après la dispute de cette nuit, je me vois mal aider Saga. Quand à Shaka, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire d'autre… ».

« L'ambiance est lourde au possible : personne ne parle, tout le monde réfléchit ou se regarde de façon discrète … ou plutôt croit se regarder de façon discrète parce que Saga et Shaka sont pas les rois de la discrétion en ce qui concerne les regards furtifs. Entre mon maître et Milo, y en a moins mais y en a quand même. Peut-être que Camus a découvert les sentiments de Milo à son égard. Ce serait bien s'il y répondait, il est seul depuis tellement longtemps. Ce qu'il y a de drôle c'est que Canon s'est aussi aperçu des regards entre Saga et Shaka et qu'il a pas l'air de les apprécier… ».

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du dernier village incendié. Là-bas, Hyoga rencontra une jeune femme qui lui dit que leur village a été incendié par des chevaliers et que ceux-ci leurs avaient dit qu'il devraient se soumettre à leur maître, faute de quoi ils reviendraient et il tueraient toutes les personnes qui refuseraient la soumission. La jeune femme lui dit que les villageois savaient envoyé un messager à un endroit que les chevaliers leurs avaient indiqué. Elle lui indiqua le chemin. Hyoga la remercia et retourna voir le groupe. Ils était tous sortis de leur pensées. Hyoga leur répéta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Suite à quoi, il se remirent en route vers le lieux indiqué, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur comme on peut aisément se l'imaginer compte tenu de ce qui a été raconté quelques lignes plus tôt.

A suivre…


	7. chapitre7

Chapitre 7

La troupe avança et atteint finalement le point indiqué par la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit ou régnait une étrange ambiance… et un silence de mort…bientôt troublé par Milo :

Cette fille a dû se tromper, il n'y a rien par ici, nous ferions mieux de rentrer.

Tu as raison. Fit Canon

Pas si vite ! s'écria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent une dizaine de guerrier dotés d'armures couleur feu.

Je n'avait pas sentis leur cosmos ! s'exclama Milo

Hum…c'est sûrement parce qu'il est trop faible pour être détecté…répondit Canon en regardant leur ennemie de la tête au pieds comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires moustiques.

Bon… il faut que quelqu'un aille les combattre. Dit Milo.

Milo observa la réaction des autres : Shaka s'était immédiatement écarté, refusant de s'abaisser à affronter de vulgaire souffifres,Saga daignait à peine les regarder, Canon sifflotait, faisant semblant de trouver un quelconque intérêt au ciel blanc qui s'étendait au dessus d'eux, Camus, plongé dans ses intenses réflexion ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de la présence des ennemis qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

« _je vois…ça va encore être pour ma tronche… à moins que… »_

Hyoga! Dit-il en fixant le jeune russe qui n'avait rien demandé a personne. A toi l'honneur.

Quoi ! Mais pourquoi est ce à moi de nous débarrasser d'eux !

Mais voyons, il faut bien que tu t'entraînes…Et puis ne t'inquiète pas en cas de problème nous sommes là.

C'est vrai, Milo a raison, en cas de problème nous sommes là alors n'est pas peur voyons… renchérit Canon.

Je n'ai pas peur ! Mais vous par contre vous n'êtes qu'une bande de…

Une bande de quoi ? Demanda Canon avec un regard à faire peur.

…Bon, j'y vais. Mais vous me le paierez et je tiens à rajouter que c'est vrai que Milo ronfle. (c'est une basse vengeance ça Hyoga …)

QUOI ?

Sur ce, Hyoga partit affronter le 1er, qu'il mit à terre facilement, ainsi que le 2ème, le 3ème, le 4ème, le 5ème. Il voulut s'en prendre au 6ème mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque que celui-ci se prenait Scarlet needle.

Heu … Milo mais que fais-tu

Y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à t'amuser…

Et de 7, de 8, de 9 et enfin de 10 .

Parce que ça t'amuse toi ? questionna Hyoga.

Bah évidemment…ça montre à quel point nous sommes supérieurs.

Continuons à avancer, quelque chose me dit que nous sommes près du but. Dit Camus

Tu as trouvé ça tout seul c'est bien! Le chambra Canon.

Arrête ! il vient de sortir de sa léthargie si tu continue il va y retourner ! Renchérie Milo.

Camus ne releva même pas les réflexions et se remit en route.

Tu vois qu'est ce que je te disais…

Désolé mais je pouvais pas savoir…

Si vous avez fini tout les deux, nous pourrions continuer. Leur lança Saga.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures et se retrouvèrent devant une grande entrée. A leurs arrivée, les portes s'ouvrirent. Les chevaliers n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus de glace mais il y faisait chaud, il y avait de la verdure : des haies magnifiques qui semblaient monter jusqu'au ciel, des oiseaux et des papillons volaient, se posaient sur les arbres ou allaient butiner les fleurs. On se serait cru au paradis. Tout à leur contemplation, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que les portes s'étaient refermées, ils avaient tous retirés leur manteau.

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ou on a atterrit ? Demanda Canon

Aucune idée, répondit Shaka. Mais c'est magnifique .

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier, on a du travail. Il faut avancer , dit Camus.

Quel rabat-joie,profite Camus ! rétorqua Milo.

Allons-y ! répéta- t-il.

Milo soupira d'un souffle à décorner les bœufs mais le suivit quand même, ainsi que tous les autres. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le jardin. Plus ils avançaient, plus le jardin croissait en beauté. Shaka en avait même gardé les yeux ouverts.

Hyoga sentait quelques fleurs au passage, au grand d'âme de Camus, Milo s'amusait de cette situation : Hyoga qui cueille sa 10ème fleur et Camus qui la gèle de suite pensant que son disciple tombait un peu trop dans le sentimentalisme. Mais Hyoga ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui redonnait vie dès que Camus avait le dos tourné. Saga passait son temps à contempler un certain chevalier de la vierge. Il était tellement beau avec ce visage angélique. Canon, lui, s'ennuyait à mourir.

Au bout d'un moment, ils virent 3 passages s'ouvrirent à eux.

Il va falloir se séparer, déclara Camus

Bon, qui va avec qui ? demanda Saga

Milo, tu n'as qu'a aller avec mon maître, moi j'irais avec l'un des trois autres.

Alors tu viendras avec moi, dit Canon. Bon à tout à l'heure vous autre.

Mais…

Saga, Shaka, Milo et Camus n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà rentrés dans le chemin.

Bon et bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à y aller, dit Camus. Tu viens…Milo ?

J'arrive, à tout à l'heure vous deux

A tout à l'heure dit Shaka.

Et bien allons-y, dit Saga.

Oui…répondit Shaka.

A suivre…

Réponses au reviews :

_Shina The Black Angel et Fushicho_ : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, en espérant que la suite vous a plues. Bizz !

_Vela_ : On sait que Shaka est bouddhiste mais chez les Indiens, le sexe est un sujet tabou, Shaka a beau être bouddhiste, il reste indien. A part ça, merci pour ta review, qui nous a fait bien marrer ! Hésite pas à en remettre ! Kisu !

_Cristania_ : La partie du duo que tu connais et qui t'adore, soit dit en passant, est super contente que t'ais laissé une review. C'est bien hein, d'avoir la fic en avant première sauf que tu découvriras les deux derniers chapitres en même temps que tout le monde ! Niark niark niark ! (sourire sadique de trois mètre de long !). Sinon, pour une fic ensemble, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est quand tu veux !

Bizoo ma belle !


	8. Chapter 8

_Note : Désolé pour le retard mais petit pb d'ordi et absence du net…_

**Chapitre 8**

Camus et Milo s'aventurèrent avec prudence dans le labyrinthe. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Il n'y avait même pas un regard échangé.

_« C'est pas possible cette ambiance ! Ca a toujours été le roi des glaçons mais là ! Y a des limites tout de même ! Je préfèrerais me retrouver entre Canon et Saga dans leur grandes heures qu'ici avec lui ! Parce que même si j'ai le « plaisir » de sa compagnie et qu'on est en Sibérie c'est pas une raison pour qu'il transmette sa température corporelle, qui est de moins 50°C, à tout le couloir. » _

_« Ca commence bien cette histoire. Il faudrait peut-être que je parles, mais pour dire quoi ? Je me sens gêné soudainement, sa compagnie, bien que forte agréable, me gène terriblement. J'ai peur de dire un mot de travers et qu'il ne se doute voir, qu'il devine mes sentiments pour lui. Si c'était le cas, je n'oses imaginer les conséquences : lui qui n'est attiré que par les femmes, savoir que son meilleur ami ressent pour lui de l'amour serait horrible. Il me rejetterait à coup sur, je le dégoûterais comme je me dégoûte moi-même à cet instant précis… Que ferait Hyoga dans ce genre de situation ? Lui qui a toujours débordé de sentiments que je lui ai forcé à refoulés voir à les inhibés pourrait être extrêmement utiles en ce moment… »_

CLAC ! Camus se retourna d'un coup sec.

Milo, qu'y a-t-il !

Heu… rien… rien du tout ! continuons.

Pourquoi t'es- tu giflé ?

Heu… un moustique…

…

_« Bien joué Milo, non vraiment bien joué, c'était très… »_

Pourquoi es-tu parti en claquant la porte la dernière fois ?

Quoi ?

Quand je t'ai dit que je partais en Sibérie pourquoi as-tu claqué la porte ?

Et toi, pourquoi as-tu gelé la poignée de la porte de la chambre à l'auberge ?

Tu réponds toujours à une question par une question ?

Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?

Laisse tomber.

Milo haussa les épaules et passa devant Camus

_« Comme ça au moins, je verrais plus rien »_

Milo ! attention !

Camus s'élança sur Milo, le faisant ainsi éviter de justesse des fléchettes empoisonnées. Mais il se blessa quand même en tombant.

Est ce que ça va ? Tu saignes…

Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci.

…

Heu…on pourrait peut-être se lever.

A ces mots, Camus s'aperçut de leur position : à savoir : lui coucher sur Milo, leur deux visages à quelque cm l'un de l'autre.

A cette révélation, Camus se releva d'un bond et tenta de cacher son visage rougit par la honte de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt . Milo eu un sourire amusé à cette vision.

On devrait continuer, dit Camus

Oui…

Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'au moment où le chemin faisait une fourche.

On prend quel côté ?

Celui de gauche !

Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de toi ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà passé par là et qu'on avait pris à droite, alors…

Ok… ça me va.

L'ambiance du début était revenu : pas un mot…

_« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de paniquer comme ça tout à l'heure ? Oh… J'aurais dû me relever aussitôt quand nous sommes tombés, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je reste là à l'observer ! Mais il était tellement beau avec cette petite blessure au visage et moi je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'essuyer, mais il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier ce geste. Il faut que j'oublie. Ca ne sert à rien d'espérer car je n'est aucune chance. Et dire qu'il me croît froid et sans sentiment, si seulement il savait que le plus grand des sentiments qui m'est jamais envahie lui était destiné, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait… »_

Milo avait passé son temps à tenter d'essuyer sa blessure qui, bien que minime, ne voulait pas arrêter de saigner

Camus, tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir, par hasard ?

C'est pour ta blessure? Attends, laisse moi jeter un œil.

Camus se maudit intérieurement d'avoir prononcé cette phrase mais se rapprocha néanmoins du visage de Milo pour mieux voir où se trouvait l'entaille. Il épongea le sang en caressant son visage.

« pas si près Camus, je t'en prie éloigne toi, ça fait mal de t'avoir si près mais pourtant si loin. »

Camus soigna la blessure en intensifiant son cosmos. Une fois cela fait, Camus et Milo se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Camus avait gardé sa main sur le visage. Il se sentait se perdre dans cet océan de bleu et inconsciemment fit descendre sa main jusqu'à la joue de Milo en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Il dirigea sa main vers ses lèvres qu'il effleura délicatement. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter des yeux. Camus sentit Milo se rapprocher de lui lentement pour lui permettre de fuir s'il le désirait mais Camus ne fit rien. Leur lèvres se frolèrent. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. Ils se séparèrent d'un bond et empruntèrent la porte. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle dans laquelle les attendaient déjà Canon et Hyoga.

A suivre…

RAR :

Vela : Merci encore pour ta reviews (qui est toujours aussi tripante…). Tu crois que c'est fait exprès que le tunnel se sépare ? Moi je pense pas… Je crois pas que tu vas apprécier la fin… Mais passe quand même le bonjour à _DarkVela_.

L'ange noir aux larmes de sang : Mici pour ta review et désolé pour l'attente mais petit problème d'ordi. En espérant que la suit te plaira.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Saga et Shaka marchaient dans un silence pesant. Shaka était d'ailleurs à un mètre derrière Saga. Le jeune indien, bien que peu bavard de nature, commençait à trouver cette ambiance lourde. Et puis il n'avait toujours pas certifié ses sentiments à l'égard de Saga. Il essaya néanmoins de lancer la conversation :

Heu… tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toute cette verdure en Sibérie ? Questionna-t-il timidement.

Il est vrai que les conditions écologiques ici ne sont pas appropriées, alors soit le réchauffement de la planète se fait drôlement vite, soit celui que nous trouverons au bout du labyrinthe est très puissant… répondit Saga sans se retourner.

Qui cela peut-il bien être, selon toi ?

Je l'ignore. Saga n'avait visiblement aucunement l'intention de compléter sa réponse par des hypothèses.

Un autre silence s'installa. Encore une fois, ce fut Shaka qui le brisa, mais avec un tout autre sujet :

Et … ton frère… ça s'est arrangé ?

Il avait eu la version de Canon, mais voulait à présent avoir celle de Saga. Ce n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas une si bonne idée, car Saga s'arrêta net.

Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? Demanda Saga en se retournant vers son (magnifique) compagnon d'armes.

Et bien je voulais simplement savoir, c'est tout.

Il a bien dû t'en parler, non ? Il paraît que vous vous dites tout… répondit Saga avec un ton amer.

Il m'en a effectivement parlé mais j'aimerais entendre ta version des faits, maintenant.

Nous nous sommes disputés…

Oui, ça c'est plutôt habituel. Mais il m'a dit que cela avait été plus grave cette fois-ci. Il m'a dit que tu le méprisais…

J'étais énervé, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

Shaka inspira un grand coup et aborda le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus :

Canon m'a aussi dit… autre chose.

Saga, qui avait repris son chemin restoppa net.

Que… que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? balbutia Saga qui commençait à avoir peur.

Saga…commença Shaka en s'avançant vers lui.

CRAC…, le sol s'écroula sous eux. Si le piège avait supporté le poids de Saga, les deux poids réunis le fit céder (Shaka est pas bien gros… mais bon quand même quoi : 68 kg + 83 kg ça commence à faire…).

4 mètre plus bas, Saga atterrit sur le sol dur suivit par Shaka à qui Saga amortit la chute…

Sa… Saga, excuse moi, tu vas bien ?

Oui…ne t'en fait pas… lui répondit-il en le regardant tendrement (si, si il en est capable…).

Gêné, Shaka s'empressa de se tourner de l'autre côté

Comment allons nous sortir d'ici ? Je tenterais bien une galaxian explosion, mais je crois que ça fera effondrer le trou…

Il faut s'arranger autrement.

Viens…

Pardon ?

Viens, je vais te faire la courte échelle.

Heu… oui, répondit Shaka dont le cœur avait raté un battement.

Saga joignit donc ses mains et Shaka mit le pied dessus. Au moment de s'agripper, il glissa contre le mur et contre Saga jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent terre. Shaka se mit maintenant à rougir en s'apercevant qu'il était purement et simplement dans les bras de Saga.

Il releva timidement son visage vers lui…

Heu… commença Shaka.

Mais avant qu'il ne continue, il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes…

Saga n'avait pus résister. Shaka était trop désirable. Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à répondre à son baiser et Saga le serra dans ses bras. Le baiser se fit plus passionné.

_« Non…je ne dois pas …je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir »._

Non, dit Saga en interrompant le baiser… désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Mais… commença Shaka.

Il faut sortir d'ici, le coupa Saga. Montes sur mes épaules, dépêchons nous, les autres doivent nous attendre.

Shaka ne préféra rien ajouter bien que l'envie de s'expliquer avec Saga le tiraillait… Et puis ce baiser l'avait mit dans tous ses états… Il monta donc sur les épaules de Saga et ils reprirent leur route pour rejoindre les autres.

A suivre…

_**RAR :**_

_L'ange noir aux larmes de sang :_ merci pour ta review, mais tu sais, si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte, ça n'aurait pas été drôle…

_Albébémou :_ Nous aussi, ce sont nos perso préférés ! On n'a pas l'impression que l'histoire soit très originale mais…

_Vela et dark vela_ : voila la suite demandée, désolé pour le retard mais on a eu quelque ennui d'ordinateur…

_Lord Ma-koto chaoying :_ Merci pour ta review, voila la suite !

**Désolé pour le retard mais il a fallu changer l'ordinateur suite à un léger plantage…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Canon, Hyoga, Milo et Camus se trouvaient dans une immense salle, il y avait une sorte de cercle au milieu et quatre autres petits à environ 5m au Nord, au Sud, à l'est et à l'Ouest.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où on a atterrit ? Demanda Canon,

- Aucune idée, reprit Milo

- Où sont Saga et Shaka ? S'inquiéta Hyoga

A ce moment là, la 3ème porte s'ouvrit sur un Saga un peu essoufflé et un Shaka plongé dans ses pensées

- Shaka, aurais-tu pris un coup de soleil dans ce sombre couloir ? Le taquina Milo

Shaka regarda Milo de travers avant de reprendre son air fier habituel, fier pour na pas dire un peu hautain…

- Le problème n'est pas là, nous avons d'autres choses à penser.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison ! Chevalier de la Vierge ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas des quelques embûches que vous avez pu trouver sur votre passage !

La voix avait jaillit de nulle part et avait surpris tout le monde. Ce fut Milo qui reprit ses esprits en 1er

- Qui êtes-vous ! Montrez-vous si vous êtes un homme digne de ce nom !

- Si tu y tiens alors me voici…

Le cercle central s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le détenteur de la voix… ou plutôt la détentrice…

En effet, une superbe jeune femme se présenta devant eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Dites-nous qui vous êtes ? Demanda Camus, pas déstabilisé pour deux sous.

- Je vous répondrais avec plaisir. Mais uniquement si vous parvenez à terrasser les plus puissants de tous mes chevaliers…

Un brouillard épais apparu alors au niveau des 4 autres cercles et dévoila quatre chevaliers en armure.

- Je suis Ptéra, chevalier sacré et déesse protectrice de la terre.  
- Je suis Aqua, chevalier sacré et déesse protectrice de l'eau.

- Je suis Windy, chevalier sacré et déesse protectrice de l'air.

- Je suis Fuego, chevalier sacré et déesse protectrice du feu.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna na surent quoi faire car il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de s'en prendre à des femmes.( Où est donc Ikky quand on a besoin de lui…).

- Bon et bien quand il faut y aller…commença Canon à qui l'idée de se battre contre une femme ne dérangeait finalement pas plus que ça.

- Attends ! S'écria Saga, on ne va pas les frapper… ce ne sont des femmes…

- Saga, ne commence pas avec tes état d'âme, ça ne t'as pas vraiment réussi le dernière fois que tu en as eu… rétorqua Canon.

Saga lança un regard noir à son frère mais fut interrompu dans sa séance de « je tue d'un regard » par une jeune femme au cheveux bleus

- Chevalier, tu nous as insulté, moi Aqua, je vais venger notre honneur !

- …

- Bah, alors tu vois ! Moi, je vais m'occuper de la verdâtre, dit Canon.

- Est-ce de moi dont tu es en train de parler ? Demanda Windy dont les cheveux avait effectivement une teinte verte.

- Parfaitement

- Très bien… Tu vas payer…

Canon et la « verdâtre » se dévisagèrent…

- Chevalier du Verseau… J'ai toujours rêvé d'affronter un saint des glaces. Je te lances un défit, fit Fuego.

- J'accepte, répondit Camus froidement (mais est-il nécessaire de le préciser)

- Mais … enfin attendez… ce… sont des femmes et… commença Shaka à qui l'idée gênait énormément.

- Shaka, l'interrompit Saga, femme ou non, elles nous font preuve d'agressivité, ce sont donc, à présent, plus nos ennemis que des femmes. Dit-il sans se retourner.

- Mais…

- Bien, le coupa Ptéra, puisqu'il en est ainsi je serais ton adversaire, chevalier de la Vierge.

- Hem, hem, fit bruyamment Milo, histoire qu'on s'aperçoive de leur présence, à lui et à Hyoga.

- Nous nous occuperons de vous plus tard, déclara Aqua… chevalier des Gémeaux… nous allons combattre ailleurs déclara-t-elle.

- Hein ? Mais…

Saga n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter, il fut téléporté et atterrit sur un phare. En face de lui, se tenait Aqua flottant dans les airs (bah ouais, à défaut d'eau …hum, non, c'est pas drôle…)

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Saga

- Bien.

Ils commencèrent à s'opposer mais aucun ne réussit à s'imposer .( Hum…)

- Bien, commençons les choses sérieuses…

- AQUA TURBINOSA (eau tourbillonnante)

Saga, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque, fut projeté dans l'océan Indien. Rapide d'action, Saga se remit sur pied

- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION

- SPECCHIO DELL'AQUA ( miroir d'eau)

Le mur ainsi formé s'opposa mais ne résista pas, Aqua fut donc emporté elle aussi.

- ANOTHER DIMENSION

Aqua disparut…

- Et voilà le travail, fit Saga. Il faut à présent trouver un moyen de revenir là où j'étais…

Le prochain à être éloigné fut Camus. Fuega l'emmena au cœur du Kilimandjaro…

- Nous y voici, chevalier du Verseau. Comme tu le vois, je suis favorisée ici. J'aimerais savoir si tu es capable de me vaincre tout de même.

- Tu verras bien…fit Camus, qui pensait qu'il avait beau rester impassible, il faisait quand même drôlement chaud ici…

Comme pour Saga, le combat commença par un « échauffement », mais se poursuivit par des attaques plus puissantes.

- DEVASTATION DE FUEGA (dévastation du feu)

Camus esquiva l'attaque…

- AURORA EXECUTION

Fuega fut terrassée.

« pourquoi nous combattent-elles ? Elle ne font pas le poids…( pour la modestie, on repassera…)

Comme ci deux ne suffisait pas, Shaka fut lui aussi envoyé dans un autre endroit. Il fut amené par Ptéra dans les montagnes de la cordillère des Andes.

- Mais, que faisons-nous ici ? Demande-t-il

- C'est le lieu de notre combat, déclara-t-elle.

- Celle-ci, moins patiente, commença par l'artillerie lourde

- UMSTURZ'ERD (révolution de la terre)

Shaka s'enveloppa dans une lumière protectrice qui repoussa l'attaque.

- HEFTIGKEITS'ERD (la violence de la terre)

Cette attaque OSA faire couler le sang du petit doigt de Shaka ce qui « énerva » ce dernier.

- ROKU DÔ RIN NE

Nul ne sus dans quel monde ptéra fut envoyée.

Saga, Camus, Shaka et Canon, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de Windy qui en était restée verte, furent ramenés par une force inconnue dans le lieu où il se trouvaient à l'origine. Ils arrivèrent et découvrirent Milo en sang…

A suivre…

_**RAR :**_

_L'ange noir aux larmes de sang : _Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, tu verras plus tard ce que Saga cache…

_Eagle eclypse :_ Hyoga a précisément le rôle qu'on voulait lui donner : il sert strictement à rien.

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying :_ Merci, nous aussi, on adore parler de Saga et de Kanon, on est d'accord pour ce qui est de l'intérêt de leur personnalité et surtout de leurs relations.

_Vyrses : _Merci, pour ta review, elle nous a fait plaisir, comme toute les reviews qu'on reçoit (). Voila la suite…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Saga, Camus, Shaka et Canon, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de Windy qui en était restée verte, furent ramenés par une force inconnue dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient à l'origine. Ils arrivèrent et découvrirent Milo en sang…

Camus se précipita vers Milo mais fut projeté par une exécution de l'aurore nettement supérieur à toutes celles qu'il avait un jour envoyées.

Hyoga !

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ! Intervint Saga.

Il protège sa déesse ! Je l'ai envoûté ! Il n'a plus de conscience, ni d'état d'âme et ne vous reconnaît pas non plus ! En revanche, ses pouvoir ont été intensifiés et dans ma grande bonté, je lui en est accordé d'autres…

Shaka avait aidé Camus à se relever pendant que Canon regardait si Milo vivait encore .

Pauvre folle ! tout les sortilèges peuvent être inversé ! rétorqua Canon

Sans qu'il est le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, Héra ( le nom de la déesse) enferma Canon, Shaka, Saga et Milo,( pour lui, c'était peut être pas utile) dans une prison de verre.

N'aie crainte, tu seras le deuxième à mourir Canon, mais avant, chevalier du Verseau, puisque tu es le maître de Hyoga, j'estime qu'il est normal que tu sois le premiers à périr de ses mains ! TUE LE !

Cette idée n'enchantant guère Camus, celui-ci se résolu à se battre avec son disciple

AURORA EXECUTION !

Hyoga arrêta l'attaque avec une main et la reprojeta sur un Camus totalement ahuri comme tout les chevalier ayant assisté à ça. Camus vola à travers diverses épaisseurs de mur pour finalement atterrir dans le jardin avec des fleur complètement gelée tout autour de lui.

Hyoga, reprends toi !

KHOLODNYI SMERCH

Vol plané de Camus

« Il est extrêmement fort ! Mais tant que se ne sont que des attaques que je lui ai enseignées, ça devrait aller mais… »

Camus fut électrocuter par des éclairs projeté des doigts de Hyoga.

Réveille toi ! En nous combattant, c'est Athéna que tu combat ! Tu oses la trahir et défier son pouvoir ! Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai enseigné ! Je t'ai appris que seul les esprits fort étaient dignes de porter une armure ! Les esprits faibles ne sont bons qu'à amasser les cadavres des personnes qu'ils ont lâchement poignardées dans le dos !

Cette répliques ébranla le cygne. Camus voyant sa main tremblée voulut en remettre une couche !

Penses à tous tes amis ! Shun, Shiryu, Ikky et seiya (en dernier pour une fois, non mais) ! Et penses à Isaac et à ta mère ! Tu crois qu'ils serait heureux de te voir agir ainsi ! Tu penses que ça leur fait plaisir de te voir renier tout ce en quoi tu crois et tout ce en quoi tu te bats depuis si longtemps ! Je t'en supplie réagit !

Dans l'immense salle, les 3 chevaliers valident essayaient de briser leur prison de verre mais sans grand succès. Canon passait son temps à injurier Héra en lui disant qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Shaka s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Milo se relever et Saga le rassurait en lui disant qu'il le voyait bouger les doigts.

Soudain, Hyoga rentra dans la salle. Canon se tus et Saga et Shaka tournèrent la tête vers lui. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient croire qu'il était parvenus à tuer Camus, mais le voyant revenir seul, tous parvinrent à cette conclusion.

C'est très bien, tu as anéantis ton propre maître. Maintenant occupe toi de…Canon… . Nous verrons mon cher « ami » qui ne perd rien pour attendre…

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres et le mur de verre s'ouvrit :

Maintenant, extermine-le, qu'il regrette à jamais les odieuses paroles qu'il a eu à mon encontre.

Mais avec plaisir…répondit Hyoga

Mais au moment de s'en prendre à Canon, il se retourna et dirigea son attaque sur Héra ce qui eu pour effet de la faire valser à travers la pièce .

Que fais-tu !

Vous auriez dû l'écouter car il est vrai que tout envoûtement peu être anéantit.

Camus entra alors dans la pièce avec quelque blessure mais rien de grave.

Non, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas…

Canon et Hyoga utilisèrent deux attaques simultanément ce qui finit de l'achever.

Les prisons de verre se brisèrent et les pouvoir offert à Hyoga s'envolèrent ce qui le fit tomber dans les pommes car c'était plus que son corps ne pouvait supporter.

Camus se précipita sur Milo qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux :

Faites attention, Hyoga est…

Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit doucement Camus

Camus aida Milo à se relever et celui-ci prit appuie sur ses épaules pour marcher.

Canon pris Hyoga dans ses bras et ils coururent vers la sortie avant que l'édifice construit par Héra ne s'effondre sur eux…

Arrivé au village, il prirent un avion et rentrèrent au sanctuaire.

A leur arrivé, Milo reçut les dernier soin et fut installé dans son temple avec une interdiction de se lever pendant deux semaine. Ce fut Camus qui s'occupa de lui durant toute cette période : il lui faisait à manger, l'aidait à se laver, lui faisait la lecture et l'occupait pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie au plus grand étonnement de tout les autres chevaliers d'or qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sociable. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Milo qui avait enfin Camus rien que pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que Hyoga vienne s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait, excuse qu'il accepta sous la pression de Camus et que celui-ci resta au sanctuaire. Camus ayant jugé Milo rétablit, le délaissa quelque peu.

Entre temps, Saga et Shaka étaient partis faire un rapport à Athéna sur la mission et celle-ci décida d'organiser une fête pour leur retour lorsque Milo serait rétablit.

Le soir de la fête arriva. Tout le monde s'amusait, Aphrodite était le dj de la soirée et passait de temps à autre des musique du goût de toute personne normale, DM s'étant occupé du ponch lui-même et tout seul, il l'avait tout naturellement un « peu » corsé. Bref tout le monde était ivre après deux verres… Néanmoins, tout le monde ne s'amusait pas : Saga et Shaka passait la plupart du temps à s'éviter, Milo regardait Camus et Hyoga parler des soupes de Yakoff et ne s'éclatait guère, Camus, malgré une discussions des plus passionnante, avait un air absent, Canon, lui,regardait DM qui était sur le point d'entamer un streap-tease.

Malgré tout cela, on pouvait presque entendre la seule et unique pensée qui habitait quatre des chevaliers d'or :

_« il va falloir que nous parlions tous les deux »._

A suivre…

**Misaoshi et l'ange noir aux larmes de sang **: Merci pour vos reviews, on espère que la suite va vous plaire tout autant !

**Lou : **Ah,ah…mystère,mystère…bon, entre nous on a pas trop joué la dessus alors t'as du avoir la réponse à ta question…

**Vyrses : **Ah, ça aurait pu ! Pour Shaka, je l'imagine très bien s'offusquer pour si peu…merci pour ta review !


End file.
